


New beginning

by Arianna_kala



Series: The dog diary’s [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dog death, I’m sorry, M/M, but then it’s not, fatal dog walk, its sad, new doggy to heal them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna_kala/pseuds/Arianna_kala
Summary: When a dog walk takes a bad turn Yuuri and Victor have to work through some thing’s.A very chunky story of how Victor and Yuuri recover from a sad and unexpected death.





	New beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I lost sleep for this awful piece of writing.
> 
> I know it’s very very short. But I wanted to start a new series and sadly this was the way to put that into action.
> 
> Think it’s still decent though, so any feed back is very appreciated!! And comment any ideas you have for following additions!! I’m planning on doing many pieces for this series and I sure as hell could do with some of those.
> 
> Again thank you I hope you enjoy the beginning to this whole idea I have.

It happens so fast Yuuri doesn’t realise it’s happening until, Well it is. He’s doing his planned walked with Makkachin now that Victor has started staying at the rink late for his own practice and Yuuri can finally—well slightly navigate himself a few blocks from Victor’s apartment without supervision. 

It’s dark but still dimly lit by the sun setting and their timing is great Yuuri will be back in perfect time to put dinner on for when Victor returns. But then it’s not great and Makkachin running into the road and the smell of burning rubber is mixed with the sound of loud, very loud, whimpering.

 

“Victor I’m so sorry—please. Please don’t hate me? I-I didn’t it was so sudden.”

“Yuuri? What’s wrong.” 

“I-I’m at the vets. At the nearest clinic makka she ran into the road, I didn’t—it was to late and she got hit and—“

“Nearest clinic? Give me an address Yuuri, I can’t—where were you walking. Oh my, Yakov! Makkachin’s been hit by a car, I need to go.” 

 

Victor arrives, he looks worried and upset and it’s Yuuri’s fault. So he stands.  
“Victor! I’m so sorry—“ it’s my fault.

“Where is she? They, the lady. She wouldn’t tell me.” And he sounds so scared, Yuuri should never have walked out the door, should have waited for Victor. It would have been late but it would have been safe.

“In surgery, the vet, he said she had a good chance of recovery! And-and she would be no different!”

“What happened. You walked you’re normal route? This has never happened before.”

“Yes, yes. She just one minute she was walking in front of me, next she’s-shes. Is that Yakov?”

 

Victor’s crying. Not silently, loud wails and fat tears roll down his cheeks.  
“She was an old dog already, yes? The injury’s and her age combined, not a good mix.” Mr. Kinve, Gives a look of sympathy and it’s more than Yuuri can take. This is his fault.

“I need to see her. Show me—“ Victor finishes the rest in Russian and he and Yakov stand. The vet begins to walks in the direction of the surgery room, Yuuri stands too, but Yakov is quick to turn and gesture for him to sit. He does. Yuuri feels sick.

 

The drive home is silent, awkward and decently uncomfortable. It had been another two hours since Makkachin had been truly announced dead and Victor hadn’t stepped foot out of the room until the clinic had closed. Yuuri hadn’t stepped into the room at all. And Yakov was having a one sided conversation with Victor as his fiancé curled into himself as much as the man could.

 

“Are you hungry? I-I know you haven’t eaten, I can make you something.” It’s as If he hadn’t spoke at all as Victor steps past him and heads for the few dog toys scattered across the floor. “Victor?”

“I’m going to bed.” Chewed bear gripped in his hands. “I think. I think it’s best you sleep on the couch. Goodnight.”

Yuuri doesn’t sleep peacefully. He doesn’t sleep at all, he stares at the ceiling and lets the voices in his head take over. 

This is you’re fault. He hates you now.

 

Victor doesn’t acknowledge him the following morning, instead he makes a bowl of cereal whilst his phone is glued to his ear. Yurio he learns after Victor hisses his name is on the other end of the line. Victor eats in their bedroom. Yuuri looks longingly at the now permanently empty dog bed.

 

Victor continues to ignore Yuuri for the rest of the weekend. Bringing himself home takeout when he leaves for the majority of the day. 

Yuuri cooks what’s left in the fridge. He doesn’t leave the apartment.

 

It’s early Tuesday morning when a load knock comes to the door. 

“You are lucky it is off season Victor. You have a few weeks to recover from.. you’re loss. Then we must be back onto the chopping board if you wish to be in top shape.” He looks over to Yuuri. Eyes not as soft as he had gotten used too. “You will take care of him, luckily he is not a dog so I can trust he will not die in You’re hands.” And Yakov leaves.

He doesn’t move from his position on the couch for a certain amount of time, his eyes are wide and Yuuri wonders how he hasn’t burst into tears yet.

 

“Yuuri.” 

“Yura.” He nods. Ripping more than picking at his cuticles. “I know you didn’t mean—it wasn’t you’re fault. You know this yes?”

His silence is enough of an answer.

“It wasn’t. Yakov. He’s known me and that dog since we were child and puppy, he is mourning too. He doesn’t mean what he says.”

 

“You can’t say that.” Yuuri says. Voice quivering. “You don’t get to say that. You haven’t spoke to me in days. I never—I never got to say goodbye. You, Yakov wouldn’t let me step foot in the room.” 

“I’ve took all the blame, every one thinks I killed Makkachin and their right. I did. I’m an irresponsible idiot and you’re just tolerating me because I have nowhere else to go.” His hands are in his hair, ripping the dark stands instead of his long wrecked cuticles. He can’t breath. The past days have finally caught up with him.

“Yuuri. No, my love you’re hurting you’re self.” And Victor on him in a second. That doesn’t help anything, the first time his Fiancé, has touched him in days and it’s attempting to pry his own hands from ripping his hair out. “Yuuri. Stop.”

“Everything hurts. It sounds so stupid. But my heart hurts Vitya. My heart hurts.” 

“I know. I know I’m sorry.”

“It’s all my fault.” He’s said it. Finally. 

Yuuri’s inner demons are shared with the world that hour.

 

“It’s late. You haven’t eaten, I think we have some soup if you want some.”

“It’s fine. I’m tired, I’m just going to go to sleep” Yuuri stands and heads to the supply closet in the hallway. Pillows in his arms he jumps, Victor is close behind him.

“What are you doing?” Blue eyes squinting in the dark.

“Going to bed. Well I need to make the bed. Then I’m going to get into it.”

“You don’t want to sleep with me tonight?” And Victor sounds somewhat hurt, but he’s the one—“

“You told me to sleep on the couch, I don’t...”

 

“You’re back must be sore.”

“It was only for a couple of days, Victor, nothing life changing. Trust me.”

“I missed you. A lot.”

“I missed you to, I was scared.” Yuuri huffed. “I thought you where just gonna bust in one morning. And say go home, end everything we had.”

“Yura! I would never! I love you, i was angry and stupid, but I love you. So-so much.”

 

“I love you too.” The two of them kiss that night, slow and passionate, even desperate. Days of no contact come clashing together. 

 

“Things will be ok, you know this. People are hurt. I am hurt. But when I noticed you where hurting alone I regretted how I dealt with it.”

“I was hurting all alone Vitya. Who do you think broke the news to my parents?”

“Ah yes, but I haven’t heard you talk to them that often.”

“You where gone in the daylight hours so I had time to do the chorus and have a quick Skype call with Mari and one of my parents. The inn is doing very well.”

 

“What do think about it.”

“It’s been over a year. I think I’m ready. I think Makkachin would want us to be ready.”  
Yuuri smiles, big and bright, the small puppy held in his arms attempting to bark makes his jaw hurt. Victor looks up from the bundle of joy and looks at the kennels owner.

“It’s like starting our own family in some way, isn’t it? Makkachin gave us somewhat of a new beginning.”

 

“We’ll take her.”

 

“I’ll go grab you a travel cage and some of her necessities.” She mumbles in Russian, making her way to the back room.

Yuuri doesn’t understand but he gets the gist. 

 

“I’m sure she’s going to a loving home. You two look like very loving parents.”

“Thank you. Thank you.”

 

Yuuri asks what they said when the two of them get back to the car. He blushes when Victor translates. The puppy walks around bashfully in her small cage nestled into Yuuri’s lap.

They still need to buy things from the pet store and make sure the new addition of the family feels at home. But right now Victor feels like he’s on a high he can never come down from.

Victor Nikiforov feels alive as he drives onto the highway.


End file.
